


Teeth

by starktony (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/starktony





	Teeth

Rose is grinning, with her tongue caught between her teeth and eyes gleaming. Her teasing laugh fills the TARDIS and the Doctor is doing his best to ignore her. He can never ignore her, though, especially when she’s looking at him like that. He works hard to keep his eyes away, though both of them know he’s sneaking glances more often than can truly be hidden. He runs a hand through his hair, and she’s watching. She wishes she didn’t want to touch it so desperately. She doesn’t know how desperately he’d like to catch her tongue between his teeth.


End file.
